Stefanie Jamieson
Stefanie Jamieson is a senior (Grade 12) at Canterbury High School. Stefanie was rebellious, often skipping class and causing trouble, while her good point is being a talented dancer. She had a reputation around the school for being promiscuous and a boyfriend stealer, therefore had few friends because of her bad attitude. Stefanie has a bad home life with a cruel mother and with her dad in prison, she got caught up in the wrong crowd, she has a criminal record. She's currently trying to turn her life around thanks to making some good friends. Stefanie father is in prison and she lives with her mom, but they don't get along despite Stefanie trying hard to reconcile with her. Due to her lack of a parental figure, Stefanie considers Sandra Michaels as a mother figure. She continued pursuing her love for dancing and got into the performing arts school she was hoping for Canterbury High School in Ottawa. She is good friends with Hayley Michaels also friends with Aria Monroe, Bambi Carmen, Dakota Harris, Mike Dallas and Danny Smith. She was also friends with Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away during surgrey after getting hit by a car. Stefanie wasengaged too Trent Michaels. She had an conflict with Tori Santamaria, but they're on better terms now. She is portrayed by Selena Gomez. Character History Season 1 Gimme More (1) Stefanie first appeared when she bumps into Trent, her and Trent apologize for bumping into each other, then begin to flirt. After flirting, She walks away and Trent stares at her as she walks away. Stefanie is seen again, strutting down the hall, catching Trent's eye. Both say hi, Stefanie asks what Trent is going by himself, He tells her the others are in class, and he has a free period. Stefanie introduces herself and Trent does the same, She tells him she would love to hang out with him but she has something to do so she writes down her address and winks at him. Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Sophomore Year Stefanie often wore her hair out or sometimes in a bun. She oftenly wearing sleeveless shirts, skinny jeans, and knee length boots with heels. Junior Year Stefanie's style is still very much the same in junior year as it was in her sophomore year oftenly wearing sleeveless shirts, skinny jeans, and knee length boots with heels. She has changed her hair style now instead of having it just straight she has more of a curly style to it. Trivia *Stefanie is the only female character in Degrassi Evolutions history to have ever been in a gang. *Stefanie has a criminal record for underage drinking. *She is forced to sell drugs at school. *She is the first character to kill someone in self-defense. *Stefanie accidentally murdered someone. *She is the first character to be referred to as a boyfriend stealer. *Stefanie is the first girl in Degrassi Evolutions history that has an abusive boyfriend. *Stefanie is the first person to cover up bruising left from physical abuse with makeup. *Stefanie is the first to be sexually assaulted: **She was forced into sex with Mick to save Trent and Zac and was also raped by Mick as well. *Her father is in prison. **This makes her the second person to have a father in prison. The second person is Austin Matthews. *She was the Vice President in the first semester of the 2012-2013 school in her sophomore year, but later gave up the position. Quotes *(To Trent) "Wow sorry" (First Line) *(To Trent) "Who would of known I would have bump into such a hottie" *(To Trent) "So come to my house later" *(To Trent) "So do you wanna have some fun?" *(To Trent) "So I'm your girlfriend now" *(To the Ice Hounds) "Yeah you guys better step it up. Cam's outshining you guys" *(To Trent) "You know what I tried but I not gonna listen to these hockey jerks talk crap about me" *(To Trent) "Yeah I'm just gonna chill you want a drink" *(To Trent) "I don't care about a few things you said while you were drunk I'm not judgmental." *(To Sandra): "Before I disappear, I just want you to know how awesome you are." *(To Cam): "They do that because you let them. People do to you what you allow. Just ignore them. In a year, you're going to be in the NHL, and they're gonna be mall security guards. And we can all go throw garbage at them." *(To Cam): "And Cam... High school sucks. So spend with people who don't." Relationships *Mick Daniels **Start Up: Sometime before''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)' **Break Up: Sometime before 'Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)' ***Reason: Mick was arrested and sent to prison. *Second Relationship: (Forced Relationship) **Start Up: 'The Way We Get By (2)' (121) **Break Up: 'Cannonball (2)' (140) ***Reason: Mick gets arrested after shooting Zac and Stefanie calls the police on him and his gang. *Trent Michaels **First Relationship: **Start Up:' Gimme More (1) (105) **Break Up: Bad Day (2) (119) ***Reason: Trent thought Stefanie was cheating on him with Mick. **Second Relationship: **Start Up: '''Come As You Are (2) (201) ***Engaged As of: With or Without You (2) (226) ***Broke Up: Mirrors (231-232) ****Reason: Trent didn't marry Stefanie and she thought he let Sandra talk him out of it. **Third Relationship: **Start Up: Mirrors (231-232) **Broke Up: Chasing Pavements (320) ***Reason: Stefanie felt like she changed since going to a performing arts school and thought that her relationship would hold her back. Love Triangles *Start Up: I Want It That Way (1) (125) *Ended: Cannonball (2) (140) **Reason: Trent and Aria were broken up for awhile and they made amends with her. Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Season 2 Category:Student Council Vice President Category:Recurring Characters Category:Seniors Category:Season 3